scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Scooby-Doo! Memory Mayhem!
Scooby-Doo! Memory Mayhem (Scooby-Doo! Fright Night in PAL regions) is a video game for the Nintendo Wii, Xbox 360 and Playstation 3. It is a direct sequel to the game Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights. Story Professor Alexander Graham, the captive from the prequel, invents a machine that can project your dreams into television shows, and he wants Mystery Inc. to test it. When the gang tests the machine, the professor hooks the system up to the gangs heads, where he tells them to think about the mysteries that they've solved, upon hearing this, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo back out of the room, telling the professor that they'll be in the kitchen. While testing, the machine malfunctions and the villains escape from the television show thing, and lock the professor, and Scooby's sleeping friends in the testing room. Scooby-Doo and Shaggy, unaware that this chaos is happening, are just enjoying a sandwich in the Mystic Manor kitchen. Gameplay Enemies & Health The monsters only come out of the character's dream that has the switch pulled down, in the order, Velma, Daphne and Fred. Later in the game, Shaggy also gets in the machine. When the enemies attack you, you get hungry. Sometimes, monsters will drop food, which will replenish your health by one. Locations The location is, once again, Mystic Manor. However, the land had been improved, including three new areas, the Scooby-Doo museum (which used to be the Monster Gallery), Freak Forest (a forest behind Mystic Playground, that is supposedly haunted) and Underground Mines (mines underneath Mystic Manor, which were used in the '30s and earlier to find gold). The locations from the prequel are still within the game however, they are not used. You can acess them but they will just remain in the game solved which are acessable and are easy. These are just kept from the prequel to make the game natural. List of Locations Mystic Manor Scooby Doo Museam (formerly Monster Gallery) Freak Forest Underground Mines Fishing Village (already solved) Hedge Maze (already solved) Collectibles There are 3 main things to collect, Scooby Snax, Food and Monster Grams. Scooby Snax will, if you have enough, open Snack Gates and can buy stuff from the mystery machine. Food, as said above, can replenish your health. And Monster Grams are the replacement of Monster Tokens. Monster Grams are Holograms showing the monster how they originally looked like, in the cartoon. Once collected, you bring them too the Scooby-Doo Museum, where you put them inside the slot of that monster, and a profile, a trivia question, a clip from the episode, and the character model of the monster will be unlocked. Controls Xbox 360 *Left Stick: Move *A Button: Jump *B Button: Attack *Right Trigger: Sprint *Left Bumper: Crouch (hold to lay down) *Y Button: Switch Gadgets **To use gadgets, see the gadget section *Start: Pause Game *Back: See map *Right Stick: Move Camera Playstation 3 *D-PAD: Move *X: Jump *Circle: Attack *R2: Sprint *L1: Crouch (hold to lay down) *Triangle: Switch Gadgets **To use gadgets, see the gadget section *Start: Pause Game *Select: See map *Right Stick: Move Camera Nintendo Wii *Nunchuk Joystick: Move *A Button: Jump *Shake (Wii Remote): Attack *Z Button: Sprint *C Button: Crouch (hold to lay down) *B Button: See Gadgets **To use gadgets, see the gadget section *+ Button: Pause *- Button: See map *D-PAD: Move Camera Gadgets There are many gadgets to be found inside Mystic Manor, and its surrounding location. Scooby kept the Football helmet and the springs from the last game, but left everything else. You can find those gadgets, and new ones. Those gadgets that scooby left are within the locations scooby found them. Scooby must travel to fetch them from the prequl game's locations however, it is easier as scooby solved them. They are no traps in the prequel locations except for Mystic Manor so it shall be easy fetching them. Also, the locations from the prequel are already unlocked and the new loactions aren't. List of Gadgets From Prequel Game Springs Football Helmet Bunny Slippers/Lampshade on Head Umbrella Super Smash From Current Game Crystal Ball (teleports scooby where you aim it, this is found at the end to defeat the ultimate boss.) Magic Mirror (scans ghost to find location of its monster token). (More Coming Soon) Characters Monsters by location There are many minor monsters that can only be defeated by using the Knight Helmet or Football Helmet gadgets. Velma's Dream Daphne's Dream Fred's Dream Shaggy's Dream Trivia *All of the monsters that appear in Daphne's dream have all kidnapped her throughout the series. *Excluding the Creeper and Cheese Monster, all the monsters in Shaggy's dream appeared in movies. Category:ACL's Stuff